A Story Of Forgiveness
by AmazingMiracle
Summary: Serena had an affair and when something horrible happend to Bernie, she realise couple of important things. My first Berena fanfic.
1. chapter 1

_This is my second fiction ever. First about Berena. But I love Berena so now is good time to write about it. I'm sorry if you are not interested in this kind of fictions but I write what I_ _like to read and what I like to write._

Serena have no idea what she should do now. Now she was just crying. She is with Bernie but she had an affair with Robbie.

Serena: I am stupid stupid idiot! Why did I do this to her? She doesn't deserve this!

Bernie came to the office because she heard that Serena is shouting, but she doesn't heard what.

Bernie: What is wrong Serena?

Serena: Nothing, nothing... There's nothing what you should be worrying about!

Bernie: I don't belive you. Tell me! What ever it is you can tell me.

Robbie came to the room in really really wrong time...

Robbie: Sorry! Did I interrupt something?

Serena: Please get out here!

Bernie: Serena! Calm down!

Serena: Sorry... but I want him out!

Robbie: Okay okay I go!

Robbie goes out to door. Bernie was really confused.

Bernie: What was that about? You have to explain, Serena!

Serena: I... I didn't want to tell you.. And actually I don't want to tell you even now... because I love you and I don't want to hurt you and...

Bernie: Serena! Just say it! I do can get it! Because I love you too! It can't be that bad!

Serena: Bernie... I... I had an affair with him...

Bernie: No no no... You can't be serious!

Both start crying. Bernie bacause she was so sad and comfused. Serena because she was so sorry and scared to lose Bernie.

Bernie: How could you do this to me? I thaught you love me!

Serena: I do! I really do!

Bernie: But I wasn't enough for you wasn't I? You needed a **MAN**!

Serena: Bernie, I'm so so sorry!

Serena tries to come nearer to Bernie but Bernie stops her.

Bernie: Stop! I don't want you come near to me before you tell me some things! At first I want excatly what happend.

Serena: Okay. Well... First he came to me because he want me and him back together. I said no because I already have love of my life. You. Then he kissed me and I push him away and he did it again. I haven't seen you propely for weeks. And then I just thaught that I have sex with him. After he was gone I regognaice how stupid I was. And how much I love you.

Bernie: I have to go out. Talk this later. I can't do it now.

Serena: Don't leave me! Bernie please! I'm so sorry!

Bernie didn't say anythink, she just left. She goes walking to hospital's garden. She starts to speak to herself.

Bernie: How horrible day... What I should do now? I love Serena but I don't know does she love me anymore...

Bernie starts to go back to hospital but she couldn't go back because car runs over her. Nobody was outside and nobody sees what happens to her. After ten minutes Dom came out and sees Bernie who was bleeding.

Dom: Bernie! Bernie are you alright? No of course you aren't that was stupid question... Please somebody! Come helping me now! If you don't, best trauma surgeon and good friend and somebody's love dies!

Serena was coming outside when she heard what Dom shouted and she was terrifyed when she heards word trauma surgeon because she realises that Dom means Bernie.

Serena: No! We can't let her die! What happend to her? Is she alive?

Serena came near to Bernie and puts her hand to Bernie's head. She takes it of and takes from Bernie's head and neck and Dom takes her foots.

Dom: Yes she is but pulse is weak. You are right we are not gonna let her die! Lets get her to AAU.

Serena: Yes but... but can I come to theater with her? Or operate her?

Dom: No you can't. But Raf is good surgeon and he can do it.

Serena: For God's sake we are not married so why I can't?

Dom: You are not able to do that just right now because you are to scared to lose her and you maybe can't do right decisions.

Serena: What? You are wrong! I can!

Serena and Dom arrived to AAU.

Serena: Berenice Wolfe, 52. Our trauma surgeon. Someone idiot drive over her. Pulse is really weak. Lost hell of blood. Theater right now!

Raf: I go. Serena stay away! Morven come helping me!

Morven: Yes I come!

After Bernie's operation Raf cames to tell Serena and Dom who had waited with her how things was.

Raf: Well, operation goes really well and she is in her room now. She is weak but everything else is fine! You can go and see her.

Serena: Thank God she is okey!

Raf: Kind of yes.

Serena: Dom are you coming?

Dom: Well I want to see her and that she is okay but then I leave you two.

Serena: Okay if that's what you want.

Dom: Shall we go?

Serena: Yes.

When Serena and Dom were near Bernie's room, Serena felt a little nervous. Truely more than a little.

They step on Bernie's room.

Berenie: Hey you two.

Dom: Hey Bernie. How do you feel?

Bernie: Not very well. But it doesn't matter. I'm alive!

Dom: Okay. I leave you two. I think you have lots of things to talk about.

Dom left.

Serena: Bernie, darling...

Bernie: Serena...

Serena: Bernie, you have every right to be angry with me but please don't left me! I need you in my life!

Bernie: I love you but I'm not sure do you love me anymore. I can forgive you but I need to know that you really love me.

Serena: I really really do love you!

Serena kisses Bernie straight to her lips very long.

Bernie: Serena Campbell! Take it easy! I'm just recovering!

Serena: I'm so sorry!

Bernie: It was a joke you silly women! I love you too! More than anything!


	2. chapter 2

_This is the second chapter. And the last. Bernie has forgiven Serena her affair._ _Bernie has come out from the hospital too. She healthy and working too. Serena is still sorry that she chaeted Bernie._

Bernie and Serena are in their office.

Serena: What do you say if we go to dinner this evening?

Bernie: Sounds good. Have you something special reason?

Serena: Yes. Actually I have.

Bernie: What it is?

Serena: It's you. I love you!

Bernie: Serena... I know you love me and I love you too.

Serena: Good. Is six o'clock okay? I'll pick you up then.

Bernie: Yes it's good.

Serena: Good.

Later in the same evening Serena and Bernie sit on the restaurant table. Bernie had ordered soup and Serena some meat.

Waiter: There is your...

Somebody pushed the waiter and he throw hot soup on Bernie's stomach.

Bernie: Ouch! That is really hot!

Serena: Bernie! Are you alright?

Bernie: Yes yes.. I'm okay.

Waiter: I'm so so sorry! Do you want new serving?

Bernie: Well just right now I want change my clothes. Serena is it okay to you that we leave?

Serena: Yes. It's really okay.

Bernie and Serena left with Serena's car.

Serena: Oh god... You live so far away and you have to change your clothes and everything so I think you should come to my place and take my clothes!

Bernie: I'm not sure is that... is that good idea..

Serena: Yes it is. I don't mind. You have to go to shower too. And have to check is there any damage in your stomach.

Bernie: Serena! I am alright! And okay I come.

Bernie and Serena come to the Serena's house. Inside the house was lights.

Serena: What a hell is going on?

Bernie: Maybe you just let the lights on and nothing more!

Serena: No! I didn't! There is someone in my house!

Bernie: Okay okay! Lets go and look what's in there.

Bernie and Serena were in Serena's house's door.

Bernie: I count on three and then I ppen the door. Okay?

Serena: Okay. Bernie I'm scared...

Bernie: Don't be. You are safe with me and I don't let anything bad happen to you!

Serena: Okay. I love you.

Bernie: One, Two, Three!

Bernie opend the door.

Serena: Who the hell there ever is come here **NOW!**

Bernie and Serena were scared who this guy was. Then somebody came to the door. Bernie and Serena was shocked to see who he was.

Serena: Robbie what on earth you are doing here?

Bernie: No... Why the hell you are here? Is this happening again?

Serena: No! I hate this men so he can go now! You have to because someone idiot waiter throw soup on Bernie's stomach and she need to ho to the shower!

Robbie: I let her in and you too but Serena I want to talk to you!

Serena: I **don't** want to talk to you! But if it's the only way, then okay...

Bernie went to the shower and Serena and Robbie sit on Serena's sofa.

Bernie didn't open the shower just yet, because she wanted to hear what Robbie and Serena was talking about.

Robbie: Like good old times isn't it?

Serena: No! Certainly not! I don't love you! And I don't know how I was that stupid in the first place, that I fell in love with you!

Robbie: Please Serena don't!

Robbie kissed Serena passionately. Bernie heard that. Serena pushed Robbie away and slap him staight to his face. Bernie sighed for relief.

Serena: **I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE JUST _RIGHT NOW_!**

Robbie: Okay okay! I go. Just think about us! We could be a wonderful couple again!

Serena: NEVER! I love Bernie more than you can ever love anyone! **GO!**

Robbie went out and Bernie opened the shower. She smiled. She thought that she now have a women who she can rely on. Serena I love of her life. And now she really could forgive Serena her affair. Because she really know that Serena loves her.


End file.
